One Day
by ellio172
Summary: Set after the final episode of Gilmore Girls. *I do not own any of the characters or Gilmore Girls.
1. Chapter 1

After graduation and the celebration in Stars Hollow Rory sat down in her childhood bedroom with a notepad and pen. Even though she was keeping busing she was being weighed down by her break up with Logan. At the top read Pro/Con of chasing after Logan. She had been staring at the numbered lines for what felt like hours trying to muster up the courage to put her honest thoughts down on paper. Once they were written it became reality to her, and she was not prepared for the outcome. Her mind would wonder looking around the room taking her back to all of the secrets her walls held. All the life changing decisions she thought were so important at the time seem laughable and like small tiny specs of dust compared to the decision that was in front of her now. She enjoyed being in her own thoughts and thinking about the future and what the Obama campaign trail would be like. She stared at the massive bag of goodies Lorelie gifted her at the party which contained all of the must haves for the trail, Willy Wonka, Candy for days and Coffee. So much coffee. Her mind was cloudy and the tears she was holding back started to flow. She cried herself to sleep thinking about what to write on that piece of paper.

Rory woke up the next morning to Paul Anka jumping on the bed. It took her a minute looking around the room to remember where she was, as the reality set in her thoughts flooded back to her mind. She grabbed the notepad and went to start compiling her list when she seen listed under the pro side in all caps and bold letters **YOU LOVE HIM**. She took a minute staring at the page as tears formed in her eyes. She immediately recognized her mom's handwriting and jumped up and quickly got dressed.

Once her finger pushed the doorbell and she heard the chime it snapped her out of her daze. The trip to Hartford felt only as if it had taken minutes, and she quickly realized she had not prepared her speech. She started mumbling under her breath trying to remember quotes from books, but her mind was blank. So as the door opened and she was cursing her mind in a soft mumble Colin smiled at her and laughed. She instantly glanced up and threw him the Rory Gilmore glare that made his laughter stop instantly. She could hear what she thought was the TV in the distance until she recognized Finn's voice quoting "The Passion of the Christ". He was towards the end of his act. She smiled at Colin and asked to speak with Logan. Colin had invited here in, however Rory declined staying outside on the stoop. As she sat down waiting for Logan to appear she could hear Logan's laugh echoed through the room as Finn did his over the top finale. His laugh made her face light up and created a smile so big her cheeks hurt.

As she sat their lost in her own thoughts trying to get her brain to work she could feel the tiny hairs on her body start to raise. She could feel Logan's presence even though he had not touched her and kept his distance staring at her in disbelief. As soon as her eyes met his she instantly lounged at him sobbing uncontrollably babbling on about fruit flies, Judy Dench, and Boswell. Logan instantly wrapped his arms around her and started to draw small circles on her back trying to understand what Rory was saying through her sobs. Once her breathing calmed down and her words coming out at her normal pace he let out a deep sigh, not realizing he had been holding his breath since she first lunged at him. He led her over to the porch swing and grabbed her hand. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the sleep lines still noticeable on her face. A wave of relief washed over him as he took in her disheveled appearance. She was taking the break-up just as hard as him. He was hoping she wouldn't notice the cigar smell on his clothes or the whisky still lingering on his breath from an all night bingers with the guys. He finally mustered up the courage to speak. "Ace, Are you okay?". As soon as she heard his voice a calm came about her. The haze that had filled her mind was cleared and she was able to put thoughts together again. She knew that he was her forever. They talked until the sun set. Her body let out a small shiver as the cold breeze rushed over her skin. Logan wrapped her up in his arms rustling his face in her hair. As her soft skin touched his he let out a sigh. He was ready to hear what she came to tell him. He took a moment taking in everything he could. Her smell, her eyes, her soft touch, her glorious teeth, and the way she wrinkled her nose when he would touch her cheek. Logan spoke up in a hoarse voice trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Rory, Why are you here?" She looked up at him her eyes quickly darting around his face to try and figure out what he was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew he was just as nervous and scared as she was, because he never called her Rory unless he wanted her full attention. Her voice was shaky at first but as she kept talking she grew more confident. "Logan, I love you. You are my forever, and I can't picture a happy life without you." As she spoke those words a small smile filled Logan's face. He did not speak knowing she had more to stay, but his heart started beating faster waiting for what was next. "Logan, I want to marry you someday, however I am not ready right now. I want to go on the campaign trail and find myself and work on my career before I settle down. I don't want to spend our time being engaged apart from each other. I want you to have time to figure out what you want for your future. I know this is not the answer you were hoping for, but I think we need to work on ourselves some before we start a life as Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger." With the last words coming out of her mouth Logan leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss as Mrs Huntzberger rang through his ears. As tears fell from Rory's face he pulled away. He sat in silence staring at her tear stained cheeks. Rory was staring down at her hands twisting them in knots hoping that he would speak first. Logan gently lifted Rory's face so he could stare at her gorgeous eyes. Logan spoke softly. "Ace, I am sorry that I pressured you. You deserve the world. The way I asked you to marry me was not who we are nor who I want to be. You have showed me a life of Love and happiness and I treated the process as a business venture." Rory let out a sigh as a smile sparked across her face. She giggled and started to tell Logan about the carriage ride her and Loreli took after the proposal. Logan laughed at the story and closed his eyes picturing the event. He shook his head and said, "I am sorry that I proposed."

Rory's eyes darted across his face searching for security and strength. She could feel the tears coming back as she blurted out, "You don't want to Marry me?" Logan looked at her shocked. That is not what he meant by his statement. He has never been good at expressing his emotions. He shook his head, stood up and grabbed her hand. He knelt down before her and pulled out a ring. Rory's face was twisted with confusion and her thoughts were running wild. _I just told him that I wasn't ready, what is he doing? Why is he asking me again? This is never going to work if he keep pressuring me._ Logan spoke clearly and confidently, "Rory, Ace, Gilmore. Will you be my fiance some day?" Rory looked up and could no longer hide her excitement. "Yes! Yes! I will be your fiance some day!" She repeated. Logan took her right hand and placed the ring on her finger. She looked down at how it sparkled and glistened. This was perfect. He stood up and took her into a long embrace. They finally let go of each other long enought for Rory let out a yawn as she could no longer hide her exhaustion. Logan grabbed her hand and led her into the house. After nearly 10 hours of talking, yelling, laughing, and crying with each other they were right where they needed to be.

As they walked through the darkened hallway Rory couldn't keep her eyes off of the ring. It was perfect. Just the way she had pictured her engagement ring to be, it was truly gorgeous. As they walked past Finn and Collin sleeping through out the living room Rory stopped and grabbed blankets to place over each of them while Logan turned off the lights and dabbed out the cigar that was burning in the ashtray. They slowly started to climb the stairs to head to a guest bedroom in Collins house when they heard Finn's voice loudly and clearly, "Love, Is it true?" Rory stopped dead in her tracks and gave Logan a puzzled look. Collin spoke up, "Reporter girl did you say yes to some day?" Logan put his head down in embarrassment and smiled. "Rory leaned into him and whispered, "I can tell your cheeks are red" She then cleared her voice and used her best announcer voice. "Gentleman and Gentleman I am pleased to introduce you to Rory Gilmore someday Huntzberger!" FInn and Collin stood up with the news clapping and letting out cheers. Logan leaned in and mockingly said, "We got a standing ovation" With that Rory and Logan headed down the stairs and hugged Colin and Finn as they shared their congratulations with the couple. They gave them the short version of their talk. Rory couldn't help but look down at her hand all night, and would make small jokes about how it shines brighter than the sun. Before heading up to bed Finn looked and Collin and said, "Pay up" Collin shook his head and opened up his wallet giving Finn a $100 bill. Logan look back and forth between the two and asked, "Do we want to know?" Finn spoke up proudly holding the money in his hand and said, "I bet Collin that Rory would make 6 jokes about the ring being brighter than the sun, and she made exactly 6." Rory laughed, held out her hand and said, "Look at it! I think I could fry an egg with the glare it lets off." Logan shook his head smirked. Logan asked, "Collin and how many jokes did you predict." Collin looked down at his feet and said, "I only thought Gilmore would have told 3, I thought she would have been more creative and used other references." Rory leaned in and gave Collin a kiss on the cheek and said, "I probably would have if I would have had that 3rd cup of coffee this morning." Collin smiled and gave Rory a tight squeeze, whispering, "We have missed you". As Rory walked over to give Finn a hug goodnight he was still waving the $100 bill in Collins face. Rory snached the money and stuck it in her bra, and said, "Quit bragging Finn, You can have this back when you are a good sport." Finn pouted and put on his best sorry face. Finn leaned in and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek while saying, "We love your Rory." Logan grabbed Rory's hand and then lifted her over his shoulder. Rory let out a loud giggled and playfully argued "Let me down". Logan just laughed and walked up the stairs and said, "I think this is how you carry someone who said yes, too someday." Rory without missing a beat said, "Where did you see that Who's the Boss?" Logan playfully smacked her butt and kept going up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Rory laid her head down and snuggled into Logan she was asleep. When Logan woke the next morning he couldn't help but smile and look down at Rory sound asleep letting out little snores. He knew she would sleep for a few more hours, because she only snored when she had not slept in days. He had only seen this during the time her and Loreli were fighting, or when she had a test or presentation due. He laid there a few more moments before slowly getting out of bed and heading down stairs. Colin and Finn woke up when they started to smell the bacon. They slowly entered the kitchen where Logan had cooked all of Rory's favorites He had two pots of coffee going, waffles, eggs, bacon, french toast, and pop tarts all laid out on the counter. The table was set, and he was just finishing up the biscuits and gravy when he noticed the guys. Finn finally spoke up and said, "So what does the future look like for Rory and Logan." Logan stopped, he hadn't actually thought past last night and was trying to come up with an answer. Rory appeared in the doorway and simply said, "I don't know what our future looks like, but I know it will be amazing." Logan turned and placed a soft kiss on her lips, as he was pulling away he softly said, "Perfectly said Ace." He placed a kiss on her forehead and moved to grab her a cup of coffee. Rory was delighted by all of the food that was laid out in front of her. Yesterday, she could barely eat so she had to make up for it today. As she finished up her 4th waffle, the guys looked at her with amazement. Colin spoke up, "Why haven't we entered you in an eating contest yet?" Rory sat back and thought for a moment. Logan spoke up, "She would lose. Her mom, she has had more years of training." At the mention of Loreli Rory excused herself and told Logan she needed to call her mom and fill her in on everything and share the exciting news about some day. Logan smiled and said, "Take your time, I need to win back some of the money I lost to the guys in poker." Finn and Colin grumbled, "Shit, now that your good luck charm is back we are never going to win again." Rory laughed and gave Logan a long and passionate kiss before heading out on the porch to call her mom.

As the phone rang Rory couldn't wait to hear the voice on the other end. She know in person would be better, but Rory can't wait that long to tell her mom about the perfect night, and how her and Logan were back together. She started to get lost in thoughts when she heard, "Gilmore house of exotic lights Loreili speaking" Rory smiled and with a hint of laughter said, "Mom its me, I have something to tell you." Loreili laughed loudly, "Should I be sitting down for this daughter of mine." Rory thought and replied, "Maybe, I don't know how you will react to it, I mean it just happened, and I think that you will be okay with it." As Rory started to ramble and her voice became higher pitched Loreli interrupted, "Out with it kid." Rory stopped and calmed herself before starting, "Logan and I are back together, we worked it out. I told him everything about how I feel, and he agrees, I even told him about the carriage ride me and you had. I told him I loved him and someday I wanted to be Mrs. Huntzberger, but not right now, Mom we talked for 10 hours, and the ring, oh my goodness the ring. It is so much better than the one he gave me that night. It is perfect for me. It is just like the one I have always dreamed of. I can't wait to show you how it sparkles and the details and just everything." When Rory stopped to take a breath, Loreili spoke. "I am so happy for you, I want to know everything!" She tried her best to act surprised and hide the fact that she had known about the ring, and her talk with Logan. After all she is the one who helped Logan design and pick out the ring. She had been texting and talking with Colin and Finn all night getting the details from them about how everything was going. She knew that everything would work out, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know all of the details as they were happening. As she started to pull up the long drive to Collins bachelor pad in Hartford she said, "OUCH" Rory stunned at the sound asked, "Mom are you okay?" Lorelei replied, "Yes, honey something just burned my retina. I think it was the sun, or some secret machine used by the president." as she rounded the turn and could see Rory dancing and fidgeting with the phone in her hand, she finished. "Oh my, it is actually a gigantic sparkling ring" When Rory turned and seen her Mom pulling up she started to skip and hop all the way to the car.

Loreili placed the car in park and could barely get the door open before Rory made her way over. Out of breath Rory hugged her mom and said, "I can't believe it your here. How did you know? I didn't even have the chance to get out of that I was at Collins, I know you knew I was going to track down Logan, I mean you are the one who wrote the only Pro I needed." As Rory tried to catch her breath, Logan, Colin and Finn appeared in the doorway taking in the Mother daughter moment. None of them had experienced that bond with their family and were in awe of how amazing it was. They have never experienced love like that. Loreili gave a small wave to the guys and looked at Rory, "You are all hot and sweaty, Gilmores don't exercise. I can feel you slipping away already. We need to get you a cup of coffee and a fan." Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Mom, I will always be a Gilmore Girl!" As Logan and the guys watched as Rory and her Mom spoke back and forth in what was their language they couldn't help but feel happy. As they got closer Loreili tossed the keys to Collin and told him to move the car. Finn huffed, "Why can't I move your car? I am older after all" Loreili smiled and in a flirty sarcastic voice she said, "Finn dear, I need you to grab mine and Rory's bags out of the car. Doing that after all gets a special surprise." At the words special surprise FInn's face lit up like a kid on Christmas and took off after the car to grab the bags. Logan led the girls into the house and put on the third pot of coffee for the day. After 5 trips Finn was finally able to get all of the bags in the house. He had made several comments under his breath about how they were only going away from 5 days, why did they need so many bags. Rory was oblivious to what was happening and was focused on telling her mom every detail of last night. After about 3 hours and 20 minutes of finger exercises, rory finally snapped back to reality. She had spotted Logan reading quietly on the front porch. She started to skip and hop her way to him when Loreili yelled, "Gilmore Girls dont exercise." Rory looked back and did her best impression of slow motion hopping and skipping. When she finally got to Logan he had the biggest grin on his face taking in every moment of her slow motion journey to him. She looked at him smiled and kissed his lips. "You had this planned the whole time? Where are we going? He shot her a look as if to say who me? "It is a surprise Ace, and no I didn't have this planned the whole time trust me." She gave him a deep long kiss and said, "I will always trust you"

They talked, played games, watched movies, ate junk and laughed all night.. Rory was loving every minute of it. She was so happy to see Collin, Finn, her mom, and Logan all having the time of their lives. After a long day and her finally getting all of the details, about how her mom helped with the ring, how Colin and Finn had been relaying information to Loreili all night, and how Logan only this morning planned their getaway Logan and Rory finally climbed into bed. Rory started to give slow scratches up and down Logan's stomach. Going lower sometimes to tease him slightly. Logan just laid their rubbing her back and and playing with her hair softly. Rory went to go for the waistline of his boxers when Logan in a husky voice said, "It is a surprise Rory, I am not going to tell you where we are going." Rory let out a loud huff and moved her hand up higher. She cuddled into him breathing his sent. "I have my ways you know" she said softly into his chest. He let out a laugh and rubbed his hands over her arms, and smiled. He was truly happy. It did not take long for either of them to fall asleep entwined in each others arms.

As they boarded the plane Rory tried to blackmail Finn into telling her where they were headed. He knew that she had a picture of him in a very compromising position. She snapped the photo one night when she was "den mother" watching after the guys one night last year. She pretended to show her mother the photo and Finn quickly spoke up. "Mate, please just tell her. I don't need my future bride seeing me like that." Finn glanced over at Lorelei and winked before giving her his best puppy eyes. Logan just shrugged, "I am curious what this picture is" he said. Rory let out a loud belly laugh and announced, "Finn, my mom has already seen the picture and heard the story." Lorelei just smiled and gave Finn a wink of her own. Finn grumbled and turned bright red before saying, "Rory that is no way to treat your step-dad I know your mother taught you better, and wife, did you like what you seen?" The plane erupted in laughter. Rory and her mother turned to each other not providing Finn with a response to his statements.

After a few hours of playing games, and telling stories curled up against Logan and nuzzled his neck. She spoke very quietly and flirty into his ear, "Let's join the mile high club" As soon as the words escaped her mouth her face turned red and she hid her face with her hair. Logan looked down at her brushing her hair away and looked into her eyes. She recognized that look instantly. It was one of passion and he only looked at that way when she would take charge. She moved slightly and brushed against his pants very quickly before looking up and giving him an innocent stare. Logan shifted in his seat trying to hide his growing erection. He shook his head and very sternly said, "It is a surprise. We are almost there. Just a few more hours." Rory nibbled on her bottom lip and let her hand roam freely around his body under the small blanket they were sharing. Rory knew all of the spots he enjoyed and was sure to touch every one of them. She finally let her hand stop and rest on his erection, She started to stroke it softly while adding a small amount of pressure. She made eye contact with him and enjoyed watching him try to control his reactions to her touch. She whispered very quietly, "please? I don't need to know where we are going, I just want you." Logan let out a muffled gasp and took a deep breath trying to regain his focus, while Rory continued to make his erection grow and harden. He looked around the plane and noticed that everyone was fast asleep. He slowly got up and grabbed her hand leading her to the bathroom of the private jet. They didn't speak, but their bodies moved together flawlessly. Logan had Rory pinned against the wall as she grew closer to her oragism her moans become less muffeled. Logan picked up the pace as he knew she was growing near. With one last thrust Rory let out a loud moan followed by an I love you. With Rory's release tightening around him he finished while trying to kiss her lips to quiet her screams. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, and letting the tremors rushing through their bodies fade Logan flashed his amazing smile at her and kissed her lips softly. As Logan let Rory slide down from his body she softly mumbled "Do we get a card or a badge for joining?" Logan without missing a beat, responded with , "I think they just send you a fruit basket." Rory rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You can have mine" They both got dressed and tidied their appearance hoping that they did not wake anyone. As they walked quietly back to their seats Rory let out a yawn. Logan smirked, thinking how adorable she is when she is sleeping. As they curled up next to each other hoping to get a nap in before the plane landed Rory's phone lit up. Her and Logan both glanced down and read the message. _Great job kids. Followed by a winking face. _Logan cringed, and Rory giggled. Only Loreili could get away with a message like that.


	4. Chapter 4

As the flight attendant announced they could remove their seatbelts Rory jumped up and was looking out the windows trying to figure out where they were. Once she realized she jumped into Logans arms. "Really Logan Really? We are in Asia? I love you!" Logan, kissed her lips and smiled a big smile. "Anything for you Ace" Logan stretched and started to grab his and Rory's bags. He could hear her talking to whoever would listen about all of the random and interesting facts she knew about Asia. He had heard them all before when they had started planning their Asia trip two years ago. She was talking so fast that not even Loreili could keep up. As they exited the plane they were all handed an Itinerary. Itinerary was an understatement. Each guest had a copy that was held in leather bound book with highlighted notes, little doodles, scented pages, and pictures from magazines. Everyone had received copies of Rory's original notes. Logan had read through the orginal and removed a couple of personal notes that he wanted to keep just between them. Rory's eyes started to tear up as she flipped through the pages. She noticed Logan's handwriting right away intertwined with hers with extra facts he had looked up and remembered. Logan noticed the tears starting to stream down Rory's face. He hated to see her cry. Logan grabbed Rory in a tight embrace and spoke softly into her ear, "What wrong Ace? Do you not like it?" Logan started to second guess everything. He had only wrote in her book, no one else would see his personal notes to her, and the plane and fruit basket he drew only minutes before they landed. He started to speak when Rory interrupted him. "These are happy tears." Logan kissed her lips and let out a deep breath. Her lips were always so soft after she cried, and her eyes they become a different shade of blue that he had never seen before other than when he looked at her. He wiped her tears and lead her off the plane to the car waiting for them. She climbed into the back of the car and became lost in her itinerary. She would laugh out loud and make mental notes about the facts that Logan had included. She was surprised at how well his drawings were represented, and how all of the facts he shared she found very interesting. Logan couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was so in love with her. It wasn't until the car stopped that Rory noticed it was just her and Logan. "Ace, come one lets go?" He offered his hand to help her out of the car. Rory reached out to grab it feeling relieved she had Logan all to himself. As they strolled through the lobby of the hotel Rory started to snap pictures to document their journey together. Logan just smiled stopping along the way, and taking a couple pictures of his own capturing Rory in candid moments. Once they finally made up to their room Rory plopped down on the bed letting out an exhausted sigh. Logan smiled. He would be happy laying in bed all day if that is what Rory wanted. She stretched her body and patted the bed motioning for Logan to come over. He stretched out on the bed wrapping his arms around Rory. "I love you'' Ace ``. "I love you too Logan"

Waking up an hour later Logan started making coffee to shake off the Jet Lag. Rory's eyes darted open at the sound of him pouring her a cup. She glanced around the room taking in her surroundings. As Logan walked towards her holding out her cup she snapped a picture. The flash startled Logan. He was sure the picture would reflect that. As they enjoyed their cup of coffee Rory opened up her personalized itinerary. She started to doodle a camera and coffee to remember this moment. It was hard for her to put into words how safe, and calm she felt in this moment. She was enjoying a simple silence with her "some day". She wanted to bask in this moment. The smile that crossed her lips had nothing to do with the lavish hotel room room they were in, or that they were in Asia it had to do with the look of confusion that Logan had on his face while he was trying to figure out how to turn the channel on the tv. He caught her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "Enjoying the show Ace?" He smiled and leaned back further so Rory could see his six pack. Rory rolled her eyes and stood up heading for the shower. As she walked past the end of the bed Logan scooped her up and pulled down next to him. "Where are you going?" He said playfully. Rory giggled and playfully hit him. "We have already lost an hour. I don't want to be late for the private tour of the gardens." Logan moved on top of her and started to kiss her collarbone softly. "We have plenty of time, Ace" He moved his hands down her body softly touching her skin until he stopped at her waist. Rory moaned softly and let the pleasure of Logan's touch take care of her body. He knew how to make her feel amazing. The world stopped when Logan touched her body. She became unable to control her movements and the sounds that escaped her lips. Logan lowered his hand to gently rub her clit on the outside of her little pajama shorts. He loved the way the material clung to her skin. As Rory started to relax and let him take control of her body Logan's erection started to grow. He loved seeing her squirm and moan at his touch. It turned him, knowing that he was bringing her so much pleasure. He could feel how wet she was getting just from the small circles he was rubbing. He decided to slip his hand down her pants wanting to feel her warmth. He ran his fingers between her slit feeling how wet she was and smiled. His erection was throbbing now wanting to be released from his pants. He slid two fingers inside of her pussy watching her try and grind her hips against his hand. He stopped suddenly removing his fingers. Rory begged for more. She wiggled trying to feel his touch again. Logan made quick work of his sweat pants and pulled Rory's tank top over her head. He gazed down at her taking in her body. He moved his mouth over her breast stopping at her nipple. He took it into his mouth sucking softly and nibbling softly. Rory let a loud moan escape her lips. He moved his hand down to stroke his cock. Rory moved her hand over his and followed his rhythm. She loved how hard he was. She bit down on her lip as Logan continued to tease her nipples. Logan let Rory hand continue to run up and down his cock. He enjoyed watching Rory use her thumb to gather the pre cum from the tip and place it in her mouth to suck it off. She let out a sexy mmmm noise as the taste hit her lips. Logan began tugging at her nipples. Rory let out loud screams as she loved the pain and pleasure that rushed through her body. Logan placed his other hand on clit and could feel the throbbing sensation he was causing her body. He tugged again pinching slightly as he thrust three fingers deep inside of her. Rory tightened her grip on Logans cock as she moved her body trying to have Logan's fingers hit the right spot. Her hips were thrashing around as long started to slow the pace. He removed one of his fingers and started to rub the rim of her butt. Rory gasped at the sensation and tried to thrust her hips down faster on Logans fingers. Logan slipped his finger into her butt, Rory's breath caught her throat at the feeling of Logan's finger inside of her. Logan started to move his fingers at a steady rhythm watching Rory's body start to tremble. As he started to quicken his pace Rory's grip grew tighter around his erection and started to pump faster. As Rory's orgasim began to take over her body Logan pulled on her nipple causing Rory to scream out in pleasure. Her words were unrecognizable and your body tightened around Logan's hand. He couldn't hold back anymore and started to cum, watching the cum land on Rory's stomach was such an amazing sight. Logan collapsed onto the bed unable to form words. He loved being able to give Rory orgasms or as Rory would say mind-blowing oragisms. The way her body reacted to his touch he never wanted to let go. He watched her sway her hips as she walked to the shower to get ready for the tour, and couldn't help but join her in the shower.

As they finished the private tour they stopped at a little market for coffee. Rory pulled out her itinerary and jotted down notes about and memories they shared about the day so far. Logan glanced over and couldn't help but notice the shower head doodle at the top of the page. He smiled and put her hand on his thigh sitting quietly and taking in the sites of the city. His touch sent a shiver over Rory's body causing her to bite her lip and think about the way they spent their morning together. Logan had planned everything. There were days where it was just the two of them roaming the cities and exploring the sights, other times it would be the whole group going on boat rides and enjoying dinner and drinks together, he had even planned a special day where it was just her and her mom. They shopped, and dressed in platform shoes and kimonos. They were those cheesy tourists running around the city striking goofy poses for pictures and grabbing souvenirs for all of Stars Hollow. When Rory returned that night she found a half asleep Logan watching tv. She was out of breath from carrying her 30 bags and dropped them all to the floor. Logan looked over, "Ace, did you buy all of Asia?" Rory huffed trying to catch her breath and immediately started to tell Logan all about her day, rummaging through bags and showing Logan all of the things she had purchased. Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of Rory. He was so in love with her. As her speech started to slow down and the room looked liked a thrift store with random souvenirs spread all over Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led her to bed. He laid on his back and let her curl up into his side. As their Asia trip was coming to an end Logan lay awake wondering was in store for them next. They haven't discussed what the future looked like. He was set to move to California in two weeks, and in 10 days Rory would get on a bus and join the campaign trail. Would she stay in Stars Hollow, or would she join him in California. When would they see each other?. Logan quickly pulled out his phone and ordered two new web cams, a new book light, a knight in armor key chain, and some other things that he could give to Rory before she left. He knew the next year would be hard, but she was his some day and he was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she is happy.


	5. Chapter 5

After the plane landed and they said their goodbyes to all of their friends and family that had joined them on their amazing adventure Logan and Rory headed to Star Hollow. She had made several list of things she needed to get done, pack, and story ideas on the plane ride home. He watched her drink 5 cups of coffee and 3 bags of twizzlers on the plane ride home, and had to pay Finn $100 for the bet he lost. Finn predicted she would polish of 3 bags of twizzlers. Logan was sure it would only be 2 because that is all she had left in her bag when they boarded the plane. After she finished her 2nd bag Finn pulled out some twizzlers from his bag and handed them over. Logan sighed and Finn sent him a sly wink. Rory soon crashed and snuggled up to Logan as he drove them the hour drive. Once they arrived they seen Luke still carrying in Loreilis bags, grumbling under his breath about how the mailman didn't need a 25 piece make your own chop stick kit. He lifted his hand and waved as the car came to a stop. Rory sat up and slowly peaked her eyes open. She sighed and grabbed Logans hand and smiled. She got out of the car and waited for the trunk to open so she could help carry in all of her bags. Logan waived her off after handing her both of their messenger bags and said he would get the rest. She jumped with joy and walked towards the house. Logan carefully carried in all of the bags and placed them exactly where Rory had instructed. As Rory curled up on the couch and breathed in Logan's scent she drifted off to sleep. Logan did not last much longer before he slipped off as well. Rory jumped awake 4 hours later, startling Logan. He sat up and looked around to make sure everything was ok. He looked over at Rory and she blurted out, "I want to live with you in California when I get breaks from the trail, and you haven't asked me to live with you so I don't know if you want me to, and I don't know how to take care of an avocado tree but I have been looking up different uses for avocados." He let her ramble on for several minutes. "Ace. Ace." She just continued on so he placed a kiss on her lips to get her attention. "Rory, I would love for you to live with me, in our house." Rory let out a sigh and smiled. She calmed down and curled into him. "Did you know that you can make avocado pasta?" Logan laughed and brushed his hand through his hair. "I am going to miss you Ace." Rory could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, she knew she was going to miss him too and that this was going to be a hard year for them. She loved him, but she knew she had to do this. She had to try this. "I love you Logan" It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep again knowing that everything was going to be ok. They were strong and could overcome anything together.

Their last days together went by fast. They picked out furniture for their California house, looked over Rory's schedule and picked out a few dates that Logan could come visit for a long weekend, packed and unpacked, and then packed again Rory's bags. She was only allowed two suitcases and struggled narrowing down which coats she should bring. "It will rain in Seattle, but snow in New York. and Ohio will be just a little chilly" Logan got up and left the room leaving Rory to debate her coat issue to herself. When he returned he had Lorelei with him. Lorelei immediately took over and picked out the perfect coat for all three weather options. Logan left the room and made himself comfortable on the couch scrolling through emails, and making sure all of his and Rory's items made it safely to California. He started answering a few emails, and working on a proposal for an idea he had while they were in Asia. He hadn't realized that 5 hours had past when Rory and Loreili finally emerged from her room with a look of victory as they had finally finished up packing Rory's suitcases. Logan closed his laptop and joined them in the kitchen where they were making coffee, cutting pie and scooping ice cream. He felt at ease around Lorelei. He had told her everything when Rory turned him down. He came to her unshowered, scruffy, and dark circles under his eyes. He had cried on her shoulder. Logan excused himself when the girls were going for their 3rd piece of pie. He had managed to eat two pieces this time, but a third was not possible. Rory came to be a few hours late and curled into his arms. He squeezed her tight knowing this would be the last time he would be able to hold her for awhile.

As they drove to the bus station the car was quiet. Neither of them knowing what to say. Logan carried here bags to the bus and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight noticing the nervousness on Rory's face. "You are going to be great Ace. I can't wait to read everything your write "Rory looked down trying to hide her tear stained cheeks. Logan gently lifted her face so her beautiful blue eyes met his and kissed her forehead softly. "If you dont stop crying I am going to have to get on that bus with you, and you know that you didn't pack enough coffee for the both of us." He tried to hide the pain in his voice with a small smile. Rory rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle. Logan wiped away her tears and kissed her lips once more before she started to walk up the stairs. He ran back to his car and grabbed his poster board sign that lorelai had made for him and stood at the edge of the road where he knew the bus would pass by shortly. The sign had a large elementary school picture of Rory, some would call it her awkward stage but Logan only seen a smaller and innocent version of his someday wife. Underneath it with large writing it said _**MISSING. IF FOUND PLEASE CALL 999-999-9999**_. In smaller print further down it listed her stats.

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 21 ½**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair color: Calico**_

In even smaller print it read: _**Will respond to fluffy and loves to be scratched behind the ears. **_

Rory reading the sign stared at it confused. The same way Logan did when Loreili first held it up. As the bus stopped to make its turn Rory noticed the word cat in small print listed after missing and started to laugh uncontrollably. She quickly snapped a picture and sent it to her mother. As the bus pulled away Logan could no longer hold back his emotions and let the tears flow. He had never cried over a girl. He was filled with fear, love, happiness, and regret as the bus slowly drove out of sight. Rory quickly tried to busy herself trying to hold back her tears, after all she was the new kid and had to make a name for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan would be staying with Collin for the next 4 days before he headed off to California. He had never planned to go alone, but he knew that Rory would be with him eventually. He knew their relationship was strong and they had done long distance before and that worked out. Logan pulled up to Collins and grabbed his bag and headed inside. He knew that the guys wouldn't let him moop for long before they started to make jokes about him being whipped. He was looking forward to hanging out with the guys, they would be a nice distraction over the next couple of days. Logan walked in and went up to the guest bedroom to put down his stuff. He checked his phone once more before heading back down stairs. Logan didn't want to bombard Rory with text so waited patiently for her to message him. Before he could even make it down the stairs he heard a ding. He whipped out his phone, his palms were sweaty and his rate sped up when he saw **Ace** appear on his screen. He quickly opened the message. _I love you and Miss you already xoxo 89. _A massive smile spread across his face. He was so excited to hear from her already. He read the message over and over again trying to figure out what the 89 ment. He came to the conclusion that it was just a typo, and that she didn't mean to type that. He responded to her message with a simple _Ditto Ace. _

Logan, Colin and Finn started day drinking out by the pool reminiscing about their boarding school days. The guys would take jabs at Logan who constantly checking his phone throughout the day. Rory looked around the bus full of her peers. Her peers, that made her smile with excitement. She started taking notes about all the people she could see from her seat. The older guy in the second row was reading a worn out copy of Ernest Hemmingways biography. She took a mental note before moving back to the fourth row. There she spotted a girl closer to her age. She had her lap top out, watching netflix. Rory smiled and thought she would be a perfect movie night partner over this time. Rory made her way through the bus making mental notes about all of the people she would be spending the next year with. They were also her competition, but that didn't worry her she would let her writing speak for itself. She checked her phone and realized she should be arriving in Delaware soon for her first night on the road. Tomorrow Obama, would be making several stops across the city and delivering a speech at a rally later that evening. When she walked into the hotel lugging her two heavy bags with her, because she wasn't sure what she would need in the morning. As she spoke quickly and smiled at the front desk clerk. As she was handed her the keys to the room, the clerk asked for her to wait there for a moment. Rory stepped to the side and waited for the clerk. When she finally emerged carrying a large box Rory was in disbelief wondering what was inside the box. The clerk set the box down and let Rory know that someone would up shortly to help her with her bags. Once alone in her room she made quick work of the large box that was in front of her. The card simply read ACE. She was jumping for joy and squealing with excitement. Logan was always great at gifts, and surprises. She dug through the box and pulled out a small picture frame filled with a photo of Rory and Logan in Asia. She didn't remember the picture being taken, they were holding hands and both laughing at something. She stared at the picture before placing it next to the bed. Next Rory found the latest version of a webcam with easy simply instructions written in Logan's handwriting on how to set it up. She snickered at the first thing listed: _Only set up once you have consumed 2 cups of coffee. _She placed it to the side, knowing that she would set it up tonight because she couldn't wait to see Logan. She found her favorite snacks, an Obama t-shirt, an inspirational quote on a keychain, Willy Wonka fuzzy socks, a Delaware coffee mug, and small long box that was locked with a combination lock. She tried a few different options before setting it aside while she made quick work of setting up her webcam. Once all set up she made her first call to Logan. He answered on the 3rd ring. She sat back waving and smiling like a kid waving goodbye to their mom on the first day of school. Logan, sat back with his shirt off and the computer on his chest so she was able to see his top abs and his gorgeous face. "Ace, you did it! I am so proud." He said. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Logan I can follow the simple instructions." She thanked him for her box and everything inside of it. She was beaming with excitement while holding the locked box in her hand waiting for Logan to give her the combination. He ignored her hints and kept distracting her with questions about what has happened since they last saw each other. Rory gave him a room tour and Logan's heart melted when he noticed the picture frame on the bedside table facing where she could look at it as she fell asleep. Finally Rory sat on the bed and started to ask Logan about his day. He told her about the stupid stunt Finn did and how he ripped his shorts going down the slip n slide. Rory laughed and giggled and could tell Logan was tipsy. He wasn't drunk by any means, but he was a carefree version of himself . She loved tipsy, he was so handsy and made her feel incredibly sexy. She started to daydream feeling herself get wet about what Logan could do to her. She started to run her hands over her stomach while biting her lip. Logan recognized the look instantly and smiled. This was what he was hoping for. He loved watching her get turned on. Rory was snapped out of her fantasy when Logan raised his voice and said, "Ace" She smiled and cleared her throat slightly embarrassed about how turned on she was just by thinking about Logan and said "What?" He chuckled, and took her in. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. "Did you want the combination to the lock?" Rory shot straight up her boobs were the only thing in the view of the camera. Logan couldn't help but stare at the screen while listening to her excited, "yes, yes, yes" He stroked his erection out of view of the camera. He didn't want to make Rory uncomfortable until he knew for sure she was ready. He changed the view of his camera so that Rory could now see his whole body. She quickly noticed the bulge in his underwear. She instantly felt a rush go through her whole body and her clit started to throb. It was begging to be touched. She rubbed small circles over her underwear releasing some tension, a small moan escaped her lips. Logan stroked his cock fighting the urge to run out of the house and drive as fast as he could to be with her. Rory finally situated herself so that Logan could see all of her body. He looked her over from head to toe, feeling his erection grow hard, wanting to be released from his boxers. Logan placed head phones in his ears so now only he could hear what Rory was saying instantly making their conversation very intimate. Logan gave her the first two numbers and watched as her fingers made quick work entering them into the lock. Before giving her the third number a wave of nerves rushed over him. What if she hated it, what if she was disgusted at the idea and broke up with him. Rory gained his attention by running her hands up and down her body slowly. He gave her the last combination and instructed her to put her headphones in so only she could hear him. Once the lock was off Rory slowly opened the box. Pink tissue paper covered the top protecting the contents inside. She slowly lifted the paper before her eyes darted to the vibrator that appeared before her. She instantly turned red and looked at the camera. "Logan, I I I can wait she said" He could hear the longing in her voice. She needed to finish. He knew she would be dripping wet at this point. Logan smiled, "Ace, keep looking" Rory removed the vibrator and found, small balls attached to a string, a clit stimulator, and a shiny silver object that was small on one end and gradually grew in size. She looked at the camera with a questioning look. "Butt Plug" Logan simply said. Rory's body reacted to those words and he could see her nipples perk through her shirt. Logan freed himself from his boxers showing Rory his full thick, hard cock. She gasped instantly removing her shirt and tugging at her nipples releasing a small moan. Logan spoke hoarsely while stroking himself, "What did you want to try out tonight?" Rory took her eyes off of his cock to glance around her bed and the sex toys that were laid out. She grabbed the vibrator in her hands and examined it holding it up to the screen to show him which one she selected. He was pleased by her choice. He knew that he would have to take control and tell Rory how to please herself. He knew her body better than her. Logan held a remote up to the screen showing Rory, before pushing a button which made the toy softly vibrate in her hand. She wasn't expecting that so it fell out of her hand. She looked at the camera and could only smile. Her body was excited and ready for whatever Logan was going to instruct her to do. She felt so sexy, excited and nervous at the same time. Logan reassured her, "Ace, we don't have to." Rory quickly blurted out, "I need this Logan" A hoarse moan escaped Logan's lips at her words. He needed her, he loved watching her orgasm. Her sexy body reacting to every touch and movement. Logan spoke up, "Ace, I need you to apply a small amount of lube to the top of the vibrator." As Rory followed his instruction Logan continues pumping his erection. Rory teased him as she applied the lube similar to the way she would play with the tip of penis. "Okay, Rory now listen to my words and let your body relax." Rory looked at him through the camera scanning over his body feeling her clit throb wanting to be touched. "Place the tip against your clit." Rory quickly did as instructed. Rubbing small circles around her clit with the tip of the vibrator. Logan turned on the vibrator to the softest setting. Once the vibration hit her clit she let out a loud moan thrusting her hips down wanting more. "Now Rory, take the vibrator and move it your body slowly until your reach your breast" Once Rory had touched her nipple with the tip Logan adjusted the pulsing to higher setting. Watching her waist wiggle around and her nipples grow Logan started to pre-cum. "Move to the other breast Rory" without hesitation Rory followed her direction. Rory started to moan louder letting her body feel pulse from the vibrator. She spoke softly in between moans, "Logan, please, I want more" Logan loved when she begged him to pleasure her. He loved making her body shake with pleasure. Logan hoarsley said, "Rory move the vibrator into your mouth" Rory took into her mouth sucking it up and down tasting her juices and the strawberry lube. Logan was holding back his oragsm watching her suck the vibrator was so sexy. "Rory, are you ready to cum." a loud "Yes" escaped Rory's mouth. "Place the vibrator on your clit again Rory" Logan turned up the speed as Rory's body reacted to the sensation. "Take your other hand and slide a finger into your pussy baby. I want to make sure you are wet enough" Rory did as she was told, once her finger slid inside she felt the warm feeling of her pussy wrapping around her finger. She couldn't contain the moans that were escaping her lips. They were getting louder. "That's my girl" Logan said. Rory explored her body with her finger letting the vibrator pulsate against her clit. She needed more, Logan could tell she was getting close. "Slowly insert the vibrator Rory about half way" Rory did as she was told gasping at it entered her. She loved the feeling that growing. Her body was begging for a release. "Pull at your nipples with your spare hand and press the vibrator all the way in" Logan turned the vibrator up the strongest setting. Rory's body reacted to the increase in speed and she started to cum. Her hands were pulling hard at her nipples. Logan knew she would be sore tomorrow. Her back arched as she moaned and her body shook filling with pleasure. Logan was able to see the whole view, He increased his speed and finished as Rory tossed her head back riding out the last of her orgasm. Logan quickly hit the off button bringing the vibrator to a stop while Rory caught her breath. Once she opened her eyes, she quickly covered her body with the sheet. She was always so shy after sex. Logan pouted as his view of her body was gone. She smiled, "Can we do this every night?" Logan smiled, "Of course Ace" Logan could see the yawn she was trying to hide and smiled. "Ace, you need to get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired on your first day." Rory let out a muffled "mmmhhh while stretching her body out. Logan took in the scene before saying, "Good night Ace, I love you" she sleepily replies, "Ditto Logan". Logan fell asleep within minutes of closing his computer, his body and mind felt relaxed.


End file.
